Fanon:Romeo Monty (C.Syde)
|siblings = |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Capp Family |roommates = Isabella Monty, Mercutio Monty |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville }} Romeo Monty is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the son of the late Claudio and Olivia Monty, the older brother of Mercutio and the deceased Unborn Baby Monty, the nephew of Bianca and Antonio Monty, the younger cousin of Beatice and Benedick Monty, the older cousin of Magnus and Stacey Monty, and the grandson of Isabella and the late Patrizio Monty. Romeo is 8 days from being an Adult. When he grows into an adult he will be voiced by David Boat. At the start of the game, the feud between the Capps and the Montys was still at large. But the traditions hadn't stopped the younger generation from crossing the boundaries and falling in love. At the start of the game Romeo has a crush on Juliette Capp and vice-versa. The two were just short from becoming love interests. Despite their pre-set backstories, Romeo usually fears Going Steady with Juliette when first playing the Monty family, due to having the Romance Aspiration. Also he will often have a want to Flirt with Juliette's younger sister Hermia Capp. In my player stories Romeo's wants were re-rolled and his want to start an Affair with Hermia would not re-spawn until much later. In late January 2012, I decided to have Romeo invite his girlfriend Juliette over. When Juliette's younger brother Tybalt Capp realised that she was missing, he went to Monty Ranch to see if she was there. But that wasn't the key reason Tybalt wanted to go after her. When I saw him walking on to Monty Ranch I knew immediately that he was there to attack Mercutio. I had asked myself - what if Tybalt lost. Of course I didn't know at the time that Tybalt was the toughest and meanest of the Capp family youths. He went straight over to Mercutio and attacked him. Tybalt emerged as the winner - no surprises there. Romeo lectured Tybalt, but for all the attention Tybalt took, Romeo might just as well not have lectured him at all. However the Romantic Spell that Titania and Oberon Summerdream had cast over Veronaville's youth, and my powers as a Watcher seemed to be doing their jobs. Because Mercutio soon rang Tybalt up on the Telephone and they exchanged polite conversations which eventually lead to Mercutio and Tybalt becoming good friends. It was a real drama trying to get Romeo and Juliette to go steady, because no matter how many times I made Juliette propose to Romeo or vice-versa, the one proposing always ended up rejected. I dragged their daily and lifetime relationship bars to 100% with cheats and the same thing happened. I'm pretty sure the problem wasn't that they didn't have compatible aspirations. It was either because one or more of their needs were low. I didn't have Nightlife installed so I couldn't use the Sim Modder, and I couldn't use the 'Make Selectable' option because it doesn't seem to work properly without Expansion packs. So thus if Romeo was visiting Juliette, I couldn't make him selectable and drag his Motives bars to the maximum level. Or it could just have been a Glitch - I suspect there may be a minor glitch in the base game where a Sim will reject another Sim for engagement or going steady in the Sims 2 outright, regardless of relationship. In the end I had to move Juliette in with Romeo, which apparently lifted the 'glitch' allowing a successful proposal to take place. Once they were going steady I moved Juliette back to the Capp Manor. Romeo is currently an A+ student enrolled in Private school. I decided to get him and Mercutio into private school so they'd be even with Juliette, Hermia and Tybalt. Even though the feud was drawing rapidly to a close, Romeo and Tybalt agreed to have one fight to settle things. Romeo won. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Despite being a Romance Sim, Romeo has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity, or Pleasure Sim. Despite his heartbreaker personality, Romeo does appear to be quite intelligent, hence his good grades in school, and his enrollment in private school. This suggests that Romeo has some qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim. I will give Romeo one of these three aspirations, as a secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *I consider Romeo to be a "good" character, due to his declining interest in the family feud. *Romeo's fight with Tybalt is a parody of the part in the Shakespearean play 'Romeo and Juliet' where Tybalt's Shakespearean counterpart was killed by Romeo's counterpart. *Romeo has a hairstyle that can only be accessed in CAS debugging mode. There is another hairstyle that very similar but they are not identical. I never really liked it when Sims wore hats as part of their everyday outfit, because it makes it hard to tell what their appearance and / or hairstyle looks like underneath. I aged Romeo down to a Toddler and selected one of the Nightlife hats for him. So he would get the hidden 'Gibs' hairstyle when I aged him back up. *The headshot of Romeo that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. The lips are thicker and the eyes are wider. The textures are a lot more detailed. The image is closer to what Romeo actually looks like in-game. Category:Orphaned Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon) Category:Sims with Gibs hairstyle (fanon)